Modern integrated circuits include millions of individual devices and/or circuits manufactured on a wafer (e.g., a substrate such as silicon, gallium arsenide, etc.). The individual devices and/or circuits of the wafer are tested at different stages of the manufacturing process to, for example, identify problems, calibrate devices, and/or validate proper functionality (e.g., to determine if a certain device or circuit will be packaged and/or further processed). Additionally or alternatively, the testing process often includes measurements of one or more performance characteristics associated with the devices or circuits as manufactured, such as a threshold current, a threshold voltage, a device impedance, a device on-resistance, etc.